<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>peripeteia by Lilitu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634104">peripeteia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilitu/pseuds/Lilitu'>Lilitu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>angels and demons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Mental Illness, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilitu/pseuds/Lilitu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in the light, they are legend.</p><p>[or: the fall from grace, a boy playing god.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brother and Sister, siblings - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>angels and demons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>peripeteia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a modern day retelling of icarus, based on the image below.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>She gets frustrated, sometimes. <em>It’s not fair. It’s not fair that we’re stuck here.</em></p><p>He merely nods. <em>None of this is fair.</em></p><p>She forgets, sometimes. <em>Do you think they know that we’re only human?</em></p><p>He tries, fails, to stifle his laugh. They are a long way away from human. The wings folded on their backs are proof enough of that.</p><p>She threatens, sometimes. <em>You wouldn’t care if everything below us went to hell. You would just keep staring at the horizon, waiting for a rescue that will never come. Do you hear me? It’s never coming. It’s all your fault.</em></p><p>He tries to soothe her when that happens. More often than not, she ends up ignoring him until she calms down.</p><p>She asks, sometimes.</p><p>Her questions are very rarely ones he wants to answer.</p><p>“Why do people love legends so much? They’re just childish fairytales.”</p><p>“People cling to legends because they’re afraid.”</p><p>She is quiet for a minute before speaking again.</p><p>“What legend are we?”</p><p>He turns to answer, but the swing beside him is empty.</p><p>She was Icarus, flying too close to the sun.</p><p>And he was Daedalus, trying his best to shield her from the world, but those whom the gods (<em>or at least, a boy playing god</em>) love die young.</p><p>In the light, they are legend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>